Love Duel: Your Adventure
by White Rose of Kaiba
Summary: You are the crown princess of Erev-li-Erval sent to help defeat the Merinders.You suddenly start dueling for Danric's heart. Or you can be the Duchess of Mnend and battle for the heart of Savona at court while helping the future king with internal probs.
1. Default Chapter

Love Duel

Ravenspy-I kno people like Mel&Danric pairings but I wanted to write a CYOA so here it is…. You will battle for Danric's heart. This starts when the wagon incident happens

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so don't look at me if you want to sue somebody._

_Choices are Savona and Vidanric_

Prologue-Vidanric Chapter

As you run through the palace the servants bowed to you; however, when you arrived at your mother's room she told you that you must go to the court of Remalna to help the Marquis of Shevraeth defeat the remaining members of the house of Merinder. When the royal advisors heard this they objected to this idea, and here's the thing, you're the crown princess of Erev-li-Erval (despite the rumors saying that your brother is the crown prince) and your mother is the most esteemed empress, Aranu Crown. You got up from your chair and replied to the advisors, "Ladies and lords, my mother the empress has requested for me to go to Remalna, because her majesty believes that Lord Flauvic is threatening to use magic against the court, in fact as we speak Flauvic is turning the whole court of Remalna into stone and my mother believes that I, ___________ Crown have the power to defeat Flauvic. As all of you can remember I was trained in magic by the greatest sorcerers in the Council of Mages and by the Hill Folks themselves. Please, time is running out and I will be going if no one has anymore objections."

Then a lord replied, "Princess____________, you are the most prized possession in our kingdom if anything were ……"

You cut him off and replied, "Your lordship have you forgotten that it was me, who lead the army to win the war against the Djurans? If I can lead an army, then I can help save a kingdom from a madman."

******

As you rode off to Remalna with the royal seal and a letter to Princess Elestra from your mother asking if you can stay at their court for a year so the "future" monarchs can establish a good relationship for future uses. Your mother also sent you with 50 men and you saw a lady being cornered by 20 wagons full of bandits, with about 5 per wagon. Then you rode to the lady's rescue and you said to them, "Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself. Picking on a single lady without any weapons."

The people sneered and replied, "Little girl if you want to keep that pretty face of yours I suggest that you keep out of this."

You laugh and took out your sword, the dragon fang, and begun knocking down the people, with the help of your soldiers you manage to catch all the bandits without harming anyone. Then you took out some rope and tied all the attackers together and handed them to the Captain, who had just arrived. The lady that you saved first thanked you and introduced herself as Meliara, the Countess of Tlath. 

You laugh and replied, "No need to thank me Lady Meliara, in fact I believe that I'm here to save you and the whole court from Flauvic's plan. By the way I'm ___________ Crown." 

When you finished, a courtier of yours added, "The crown princess of Erev-li-Erval, daughter of Aranu Crown, the most esteemed empress of Erev-li-Erval."

You smiled and said to Mel, "I hate it when they say my title, it's too long, just call me _____________. By the way do you know where the Marquis is?"


	2. Savona

Savona Chapter

You are the Duchess of Mnend and right after the Court Duel, you're going to court for the first time.

***

You ran through the woods with a riding tunic on (a golden brown tanktop and golden brown pants) and you heard your sister criticize you for not wearing any shoes but they, you liked the freedom of being barefooted and besides, you're the duchess of the castle so there. You ran into the road to get home; however a carriage showed up with the Astiar colors and you stood on the side and watched it pass you and you show a lady with long golden-red hair and thought, "So this must be the famous Meliara Astiar who saved the whole kingdom and captured the heart of the future king." Then you remembered that they were going to your house, so you ran back into the woods and tried to get to your house before the carriage did but you failed miserably and arrived to find everyone waiting for you in the library. As you started to walk into the room (with your shoes on-well riding boots), your sister stopped you and tried to get you to change into something more presentable but you smiled at her and passed straight in.

The future kind laughed and said, "So you're the infamous duchess of Mnend, who spends half of the day running in the woods and learning the secrets of the Hill folk."

Your eyes twinkled with mirth and you mock saluted the marquis. Suddenly a man with a powerful built, long waving hair, and a rakish smile came into the room and said, "Dear cousin have you forgotten that she is also an expert at politics, according to many of your most trusted advisors."

You recognized this man as the Duke of Savona then you laughed and said, "Only in the matters of rebellion and horse racing." The whole room burst into laughter and the Duke asked, "Are you saying that it was not you, my dear duchess, that helped the Count of Orbanith plan a tax plan to make his people more happy and at the same time gain more money?"

You nodded and asked the people sitting in the room, "Please tell me why you are here, I know that there must be some sort of political affair for this isn't just a friendly visit."

Please review


	3. Meeting Danric

Vadanric II

K, You meet Danric. No romance yet

I'd like to remind you that Erev-li-Erval is one of the most opulent countries and that it is often referred to as the Empress' Court I think it's just a city and the real name of the empire is Charas al Kherval

You followed Mel and the Captain to the Marquis' camp and as you stepped inside the tent, you felt a pair of invisible hands push you, 'It must have been the impact of the magick' You opened your eyes when you realized that you didn't fall to the ground; instead, a pair of gray eyes stared into yours and said to you, "are you all right?"

            You stood up and replied, "Yes, I'm quite all right and thank you for helping me defeat my stalker." 

            The man frowned and asked, "What stalker?"

            You laughed and replied, "Are you blind or has the rain clouded your vision, clearly my stalker is death himself."

The rest of the tent bellowed and during this time you examined your savior; he has pale golden hair, sharp gray eyes, a slender build, and an almost inscrutable expression on his face. You could see he was worried and so you asked, "Are you by any chance the Marquis of Shevraeth?"

            He answered with a nod and you snapped your fingers, your page brought in your crown and scepter and as you put them on, the whole tent kneeled on one knee and you said to the Marquis, "Vidanric Renselaeus, Marquis of Shevraeth, future king of Athanarel, and son of Princess Elestra and Prince Alaerec, I, __________ Crown, Crown Princess of Erev-li-Erval, chief general of war, honored mage and daughter of Araun Crown, the highly esteemed empress of Erev-li-Erval, and Prince Luthair Calahanras, is here to inform you of the black magick summoned by Flauvic Merinder to take over Athanarel, do you accept the help of the empire of Charas al Kherval?"

Vidanric looked up at you and replied, "I, Vidanric Renselaeus, would be honored to receive help from the most esteemed empress and crown princess."

You nodded in approval and said, "You may stand." 

As the others stood up you urged the Marquis to follow you, "Hurry up, Flauvic is turning the court into stone as we speak." You gracefully jumped on your midnight black horse, which had a white thunderbolt between his eyes; thus, his name is thunder. When Lady Meliara got on her horse, the three of you started to ride to the Court. As you rode, you observed that the marquis would often fiddle around with his left glove and you realized that there was a ring there, probably a secret gift from a "friend." Then you saw the marquis glance over at Lady Meliara and you burst out in laughter. 'He's in love with her.' 

            The Marquis asked you what was so funny and you replied, "that is not for me to tell, but it has to do with the thing on your left hand and a certain lady."

Vidanric glanced down at his left hand, then at Mel, who is riding in front of the two of you and then at you and said to you, "Princess, how did you know?" 

You answered, "I've never seen anyone fiddle with their glove that much and especially with one finger, then I realized that it must be a ring; however, it wasn't any ring, it's a ring from a special somebody and from evidence I've gathered shall I put it uh…over the time period I figured out who this lady is."

He looked at you with admiration and then you shoved a letter under his eyes, after he read it you asked with mirth, "so what do you think of this letter?"

His eyes were filled with laughter and asked you, "Princess______________, are you trying to make a point?"

You reply, "First stop calling me Princess, I'm just __________, and second it seems that our parents have the same desire—to combine our kingdoms together. I was just asking for your opinion. Personally, I feel like a chess piece on a huge chess board."

He laughed and Mel, who was riding in front of you looked at the two of you with a confused look. When she rode back to the two of you she asked, "______________, did you say your father was a Calahanras? My mother was Rainisia Calahanras, and my father told me that she was the last of the Calahanras, so how is it possible that your father is a Calahanras too?"

You answered her question with an injured air, "Dearest cousin, I am hurt that you doubt my lineage. What your father meant was that your mother was the only Calahanras on the continent. After my father became of age, he went to Erev-li-Erval to seek his fortune, then he fell in love with my mother, who was affianced with the king of Danlieff, but her parents approved so my parents got married and had my brother and I. As for your next question, our families haven't been In connect after the death of your mother. Your father never liked us, because he thought we were brainless because he thought that all we care about is fashion considering that the fashion in Erev-li-Erval changes at least three times a day. And he blamed my mother for the death of Aunt Rainisia. In fact, when she went to Erev-li-Erval to get her books, he refused to come and so she came alone. I must say that Aunt Rainisia was one of the nicest and most talented people I've ever met."

            When you arrived at the palace, you followed the marquis through the halls and then you saw Flauvic sitting on the throne, you muttered to the Marquis, "Say since when did villains become so good-looking?" He replied, "Don't you know Flauvic, he was at your court for ten years."

You replied, "I never paid attention to him, he was a court decoration." Then Flauvic said, "Cousin, I see you've finally arrived, and what's this?" He walked over to you and lifted your head with his hand and said, "Can it be the pretty princess____________, jewel of Erev-li-Erval? Now what is she doing here?"

You slapped his hand away and answered, "Oh I'm just here for the fireworks, of course by fireworks I mean the fact that after we, as in the Marquis, the Countess of Tlath and yours truly defeats the most vile creature in this whole kingdom, and by that I mean you, fireworks will fly, celebrating our victory."

            Flauvic answered with a nonchalant look on his face, "Dare to dream, princess. But you see, I have the knife that controls the stone. One touch and they'll turn into dust, let me demonstrate with the Duke of Grumareth." 

As he strikes the duke with the knife, the duke did indeed turn into dust. Both Mel and the Marquis looked revolted but you simply smiled and said to Flauvic, "You've used the statue of eternal sleep on them, but that can be undone. First I'll make sure that you don't use that knife on anyone else, then I'll take care of _you_." You muttered the counter spell to the knife and you watched the knife in Flauvic's hand melt. In a moment, Flauvic dropped the knife and started muttering spells. When you saw this, you realized that you could not use the same kind of magic to defeat him, for it would take too long instead, you charged at him with a sword, after you reflected each spell off your sword. You said to Flauvic, "my oh my, wouldn't you make a lovely tree." Then silently you muttered the spell that the Hill Folk had told you and you silently watched Flauvic turn into a beautiful goldenwood tree. 

            When Mel asked why you didn't kill him you told her, "I learned from the Hill Folk and I honor them by sparing the lives of people, for the Hill Folk do not kill." 

            Suddenly you remember that you have to meet the Prince and Princess, you rushed up to the Marquis and said, "Shevraeth, do you have a spare room I can use to change in? I have to meet your parents soon and…" As you hysterically went on, the Marquis led you to the King's room and told you, "I'm afraid, we do not have a room prepared for you, but I'd be honored if you used the king's suite. And please, stop calling me of Shevraeth, if I can call you ___________, then you can call me Vidanric." You laughed and said, "It's a deal, 'Danric."

            You rushed inside and took out a dress that you just designed, which was also the latest fad in Erev-li-Erval, and put it on. It was a silk violet dress (violet and white being the colors of your kingdom) that looked like a shade of pale lavender. It only had one flowing sleeve (think Mexican/Spanish dancing sleeves that were flowing), and your other arm had jewels sprinkled on it in an intricate pattern that coiled around it.. The top was embroidered with beautiful designs and it showed your figure, last of all, the dress was a flowing layered dress that billowed as you moved. (think Spanish/Mexican dancing dress with all those layers underneath) On your feet were delicate white ballroom shoes, and then you put your hair in intricate patterns so it was all piled on your hair (do not think French wigs, think Chinese hair style in the ancient times--held with all that pretty hair accessories), all except the last few layers, which were flowing down your back. Jewels were sprinkled on the left side of your face and your lips were a shade of lavender and pale pink. You sighed as you stepped out of the room 'this is it. The moment of truth.' 

When you walked out, 'Danric was waiting to escort you to his parent's palace; he was dressed in a formal black riding suit and his hair was braided and gemmed. You must have looked surprised for he said, "Since this involves both of us, I thought I might go with you to here our parents plans."

When the two of you reached the carriage, you told him, "Danric, I know you love Mel and believe me, I would never dream of stealing you away from her, so keep that in mind." He smiled and got on the horse, while you climbed into the carriage.

K, that's all for now!!!


End file.
